Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality '''Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon!) is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and the laughter", meaning that she is the cutest of the group (despite being the same age) and is defined by a cheery demeanor. She loves stuffed animals, her favourite being a purple stuffed octopus called Octi which was given to her as a present shortly after her birth. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's best link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive when pushed, and out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in one episode. Her special superpower is that she can speak many languages, including Spanish (speaking) and Japanese (both reading and speaking), and communicate with animals, such as cats, dogs, monsters and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Likes *Blossom *Octi *Crayons *Blue *Toys *Animals *Coloring *Buttercup *Tanks *Explosions *Fighting Hates *Bugs *Crime *The dark *Her sisters arguing *Spiders Powers and Abilities 'Multilingual -' Her special power is that she knows many languages. 'Sonic Scream - '''She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Lighting Volt-She claps her hands to generate a powerful blast of electricity. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse and is voiced by Kath Soucie in both versions in Japan. Rolling Bubbles is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge spear she calls a ''bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon.Bubbles is even stronger in PPGZ. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Rolling Bubbles is the only pushover member of the three. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is desu wa. Bubbles is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the only mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Rolling Bubbles remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles.Like the original Buubles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Rolling Bubbles thought her super-powered huge spear as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the spear is used to send huge, super-powered electric discs that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Rolling Bubbles sends the discs by waving the spear, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped discs. Her attacks include ''Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper". '' Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. *Bubbles like Deedee from Dexter's Laboratory, but only by hair style. *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Proffesor. *Bubbles is the most favorited Powerpuff Girl, proven by online polls. *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. Gallery Bubbles_(Origional)_Pic.jpg bubbles.png ppg_bubbles_174x252.png bubbless.png bubbles_paperdoll_thumb.jpg powerpuff-girls-bubbles-96x96-big.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heros